Margot Robbie
Margot Robbie portrayed Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn in Suicide Squad and Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) and will reprise the role in the upcoming The Suicide Squad, Gotham City Sirens and Mad Love. Robbie is also the producer of Birds of Prey and Gotham City Sirens. Significant roles *Butterfly in The Elephant Princess (2008) *Cassandra in Vigilante (2008) *Donna Brown in Neighbours (2008-2011) *Tristan Waters in I.C.U. (2009) *Laura Cameron in Pan Am (2011-2012) *Charlotte in About Time (2013) *Naomi Lapaglia in The Wolf of Wall Street (2013) *Celine in Suite Française (2014) *Jess Barrett in Focus (2015) *Ann Burden in Z for Zachariah (2015) *Jane Porter in Tarzan (2016) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn in Suicide Squad (2016) *Tonya Harding in I, Tonya (2017) Quotes *"Yeah, I guess it's intimidating because there's obviously a lot of people I want to please, and a character I have to do justice, but it's a challenge, I'm definitely up for it, and hopefully I don't disappoint." *"We haven't gotten too far into it, we're still pretty far off. I'm actually shooting a movie before that, so my focus is kind of on that at the moment, we haven't really gotten into the logistics of everything yet." *"Great, great co-star." *"None of those things have been set in stone at this point, but according to the comics, she's from New York and I think Brooklyn, so there may be a slight… I couldn't imagine it would be as strong as ''The Wolf of Wall Street accent. The lingo will be the difference between that and the other character I played in Wolf but I don't know yet. We haven't spoken about it." *"''A lot of the characters haven't been portrayed before so it's a pretty big undertaking. And it's a big undertaking for the people who are going to play the characters who have been played, like the Joker. It's big shoes to fill." *"Oh, I ate everything on Christmas. I'm not strong though. To do all your own stunts you have to be so strong." *"What he's doing with the character is so cool, pretty impressive. At first it was kind of confronting (to be up close , but now I'm so used to it, I think if I ever saw him out of makeup now I would be really confused. Actually, I saw him out of makeup once and I was actually petrified of him. I was too scared to go up and didn't know who that person was, and when he got back into his makeup I was far more comfortable." *"The one common denominator is we're all bad guys, it just makes everything more fun that way. The scenes are more interesting I feel, when you just don't know how the characters are going to react, especially with Harley, who's absolutely nuts… she's either going to kill you or laugh and give you a hug." *"Harley is creepy, violent, crazy - all of the things that I aspire to be! No. It's the fun of living vicariously through someone who is doing things that I would never do in real life." *"I enjoyed working with Will so, so much that I was overjoyed when I heard that we would be working together again. I actually texted him when I heard he was in negotiations to be in ''Suicide Squad and kept peer-pressuring him, 'You'd better be taking this movie!' He obviously signed on for his own reasons, but I was so incredibly happy that we got to do Round Two. He's awesome on set and awesome off set. He's just a really, really good person." *"''I cannot emphasize enough how many outfits, and how many variations of the Harley Quinn costume we tried. We tried the court jester costume, we tried the corset and skirt, we tried leather pants, we tried literally every type of costume possible for her. I really love where we ended up. And who knows, maybe in the sequels we'll go with the court jester one. I think there's a world of possibilities." *"She's definitely one of the more unpredictable members of the squad. She also used to be a psychiatrist so she has an extensive knowledge of mental illnesses and how to manipulate people - I'm sorry, well, she has a lot of knowledge on how to profile people, pick their triggers, and as Harley Quinn she kind of utilizes that to just manipulate people and mess with them. And she definitely does that with the squad. She's always picking someone to be dissecting and playing off and messing with." *"She's mad about him - like, literally, mad. She's crazy. But she loves him. And it's a really unhealthy, dysfunctional relationship. But an addictive one." *"She's wearing hot pants because they're sparkly and fun, and she wants guys to look at her ass. As Margot, no, I don't like wearing that. I'm eating burgers at lunchtime, and then you go do a scene where you're hosed down and soaking wet in a white T-shirt, it's so clingy and you're self-conscious about it. I'm not wearing hot pants next time." *"For the first time, I thought that I had the best character in the movie. I wouldn't trade my character in ''Suicide Squad for anyone else's. The comics are rad. I hadn't read any growing up, but now I'm obsessed. I read them in my own time. We went to Comic-Con this year and I didn't get to be in and amongst it because we were shooting, but the energy is insane. People are nuts. I could go as Harley Quinn in the actual costume from the movie, and somebody there would have a better one." *"''I'm not even going to pretend to play it cool. I am dying to see it. When people are like 'I can't wait to see it.' I'm like 'You've got no idea, I want to see it more than you do!' I think it's going to be so cool, and I just love that there's a chick character who's that badass, and who's actually, like funnier and crazier and stronger than some of the males. I think that rarely happens." *"I have a horrible laugh. I sound like a crow protecting its young. Then you meet those girls who laugh like, 'A-ha-ha-ha!' and you're like, 'F**k you. Let loose. Give us a real laugh.' But my friends would always say, when they would watch one of my movies or whatever, 'I was watching it and I honestly didn't see you. It wasn't you. I was totally in it. And then you laughed and I was like, 'Oh, it's Margot, that's right.' And I was like, 'Shoot, I've really gotta work on that. I've gotta come up with a different laugh for each character because it'll take people out of it for a minute.' ''" *"''I was actually about to sign up for another project, and Warner Bros. heard that I was about to sign on to something else. Before I signed on, they quickly jumped in and said, 'Before you do that, just consider this role, because you don't want to miss this! You'd be right for it!' And I was like 'Oh, ok, let me read the script.' And they were like, 'There is no script!' And I was like, 'Oookay who else is in it?' And they were like, 'No one yet!' And I was like, 'okay, what is this film?' ''" *"''She doesn't even have superpowers. She's just a psychopath who runs around gleefully killing people - she finds joy in causing mayhem, which makes her weirdly endearing and fun to watch." *"David really wanted her to be strong, badass and nuts - but fun as well. Whenever I would be inclined to play into the comedy or play her more likable, he'd always direct me the other way. He wanted her to be pretty vicious." *"She is a very cheerful, bubbly sort of person. A lot of the comments were like 'She has this unflappable sense of humor. She's so bubbly. She loves The Joker so much.' So I definitely didn't want to lose that. Having said that, David's approach is the much darker side of the story, so it's a bit of both. Harley's story is about her relationships - not just with him, but finding herself and her independence. Their relationship is nuts. It's terrifying. She's co-dependent with The Joker, and when you see that, you start seeing it as a mental illness." *"She loves causing mayhem and destruction. She's incredibly devoted to the Joker. They have a dysfunctional relationship, but she loves him anyway. She used to be a gymnast - that's her skill set when fighting." *"I'm fortunate to be the first to do it because no one has set the bar remarkably high like they have with Joker, for example. So in that sense it is easier but I'm acutely aware of the fact that there is a massive fan base and you don't want to disappoint anyone. It's terrifying, but like I said, it's nice to be the first one to do it." *"She's got a very high-pitched voice, which for the lighthearted stuff, the crazy stuff, works really well [[Suicide Squad (film)|Suicide Squad]]. But when it's a pretty raw emotional scene, you lose the gravity when you're speaking in such a high voice." *"is nuts in some scenes, completely crazy, but it's never a high-pitched crazy doll voice. It comes from a very real deep primal place. My spectrum goes from Lorraine Bracco to animated Harley, and it's just a roller coaster between those two throughout the film." *"At the end of the day critical acclaim is really nice, but we made it for the fans. If the fans like it then we did our job." *"I feel like I hit the lottery... The chicks never get these roles – we never get the roles where we have the funny one-liners and then the kick-ass action scene, but then also, like, an intricate character with an awesome story arc – you just don't really get that, like in a big-budget film." *"I'm trying to make that happen. Not for anything specifically, but just something – there's so much more to do." *"There was so much of our backstory… they probably realized that the emotional through-line of the story had to be the mission we were on, and kind of explaining The Enchantress' position and all that kind of stuff, and the backstory stuff – though it's like magic... there's a lot but it just didn't make sense to confuse the present storyline with that." Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:Suicide Squad cast Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) cast Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) crew Category:The Suicide Squad cast Category:Gotham City Sirens (film) cast Category:Gotham City Sirens (film) crew Category:DC Extended Universe crew